7th Regional Community Defense Group
Philippines |allegiance= |branch= Philippine Army |type= Army Reserve Force |role= Conventional and Unconventional Warfare, Anti-Guerrilla Operations, Combat Support & Service Support, Force Multiplier, Training, Disaster Rescue & Relief, and Community Service |size= |command_structure= Under the Philippine Army |current_commander= |garrison= Camp Rajah Lapu-lapu, Cebu City, Cebu |nickname= ARESCOM,RESCOM |motto= Committed citizen army builder |anniversaries=2 January |decorations= Philippine Republic Presidential Unit Citation Badge |identification_symbol_label=Unit Patch |identification_symbol=ARESCOM Emblem/ RCDG Unit Patch }} The 7th Regional Community Defense Group, Army Reserve Command; is a Line Unit of the Army Reserve Command. It was created for the sole purpose of Reserve Force management, procurement, and organisation in the areas encompassing Central Visayas. Mission To develop, organize train, equip and administer a highly competent mobilizeable reserve force as an integral component of the total army and in the defense of the region and to participate in socio-economic development effort.http://www.army.mil.ph/Army_Sites/INFANTRY%20DIVISIONS/arescom/7rcdg/ar_7rcdg_main.htm Vision A capable and responsible mobilizeable Citizen Armed Force as a component of the total army in pursuit of its constitutionally mandated expanded mission.http://www.army.mil.ph/Army_Sites/INFANTRY%20DIVISIONS/arescom/7rcdg/ar_7rcdg_main.htm Training Training is the major task handled by 7RCDG,ARESCOM. Its primary arms are the university/college-based Department of Military Science and Tactics-administered mandatory basic and the optional advanced Reserve Officer Training Corps (ROTC);Reserve Officers' Training Corps (Philippines) and the territorial unit-administered Basic Citizen's Military Training (BCMT). Basic ROTC and BCMT graduates are enlisted as Privates in the Reserve Force, while advanced ROTC graduates are enlisted as Sergeants. Completion of Advance ROTC is considered a graduate qualification in Military Science, and such graduates who subsequently progress to the Probationary Officer Training Course (POTC) are commissioned as 2nd Lieutenants.Reserve Officers' Training Corps (Philippines) Other than time-in-grade and merit promotions, rank adjustments are authorized depending on civilian qualifications, as well as their reciprocity to the operating environment.http://www.army.mil.ph/Army_Sites/INFANTRY%20DIVISIONS/arescom/arescom_activities.htm Types of Reservists There are currently two types of reservists in the Armed Forces of the Philippines (AFP) Reserve Force:http://www.army.mil.ph/Army_Sites/INFANTRY%20DIVISIONS/arescom/arescom_new.htm * Ready Reservists: physically-fit and tactically-current reservist personnel that are always on constant alert and training; ready to mobilise once a mobilisation order has been given. * Standby Reservists: reservist personnel who do not maintain currency in specialization qualifications but the base for expansion, support and augmentation to the Ready Reserve Force as needed. Units The 7RCDG has several line units under its command, making the administration and training of reservists more compartmentalized and territorial based. Base Units * Headquarters & Headquarters Service Company * ROTC Training Unit * Citizens Military Training Unit * Reservist Management Information Systems Office Line Units * 701st (CEBU) Community Defense Center - Camp Rajah Lapu-lapu, Cebu City, Cebu * 702nd (BOHOL) Community Defense Center - Camp Bemnido, Dao District, Tagbilaran City, Bohol * 703rd (NEGROS ORIENTAL) Community Defense Center - Camp Leon Kilat, Tanjay, Negros Oriental * 704th (SIQUIJOR) Community Defense Center - Camp Kampilan, Siquijor, Siquijor Reserve Battalions * 3rd Infantry (Ready Reserve) Battalion (Cp Rajah Lapu-lapu, Cebu City, Cebu) Awards and Decorations Campaign Streamers Badges References ;Citations ;Bibliography * Official Site ARESCOM * Military Science 21 ROTC Manual, 2001, NCR RCDG, ARESCOM See also * Philippine Army Reserve Command Category:Department of National Defense (Philippines) Category:Military of the Philippines Category:Philippine Army